dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bond em7/Archive52
Working again I work 9-2:30pm my time. I might try to post before I head off to work, but sleep might win out. :P However. I don't work at all on Thursday or Friday. :D This above all else...to thine own self be true. 06:44, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Melinda I just wanted to let you know that Melinda terrifies me, and I would rather face one of the TBP members than her, because she's really intimidating, like she has some much power, or so it seems, that it's really scary to me. :P Also, I think we should RP Melinda and Mark sometime soon, because he knows she told the family he had a girlfriend who he apparently kisses, and he isn't happy about it. I don't think we have to right now, but if you want to, then just let me know when you can. :D Weekend I was at a tournament on Saturday, so that was pretty much all day, and then I was busy with church stuff, and work for most of Sunday. :) I'm fine! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:28, March 7, 2016 (UTC) :Lots of time! :D The only day I work this week in the morning is Wednesday! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:32, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Weird glitch? I'm trying to post with Mal in Herbology.... and when I did I somehow got edit conflicted. And now, when I look at the page in just regular mode, I can see your new posts, but in edit mode, they've disappeared???? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:31, March 7, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, that glitch has been ongoing. It wasn't doing it this weekend, though, so it's annoying that it's back now. :P Anyway, did you wanna RP? :) I'll post in Karith's office with Faith, but is there anything else you wanted to do? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:35, March 7, 2016 (UTC) For Melinda V-Day We could have it be him coming home after seeing Faith got home? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:09, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Where to? Faith/Elle post hospital? Would Ferlen confide to Hope what he saw in Karith's office? I could have Charity come over, and Faith could be asleep, and she and Elle could chat? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:35, March 8, 2016 (UTC) For Professor Prince Finlay/Professor Prince I'll start it in the hospital wing. Feel free to follow when you can! We were supposed to RP Charlotte examining Fin... And with SoA inactive... Yeah. Fin's actually just asking for possibility of controlling his memories as so to keep the nightmares away... Your post on Hospital Wing, btw. Twyla Ideas? Hey :) Hope you're well. I just wondered if you'd had any ideas about Twyla's past or wanted to brain storm/run anything by me. No pressure still if you haven't, obviously, I just wondered :) Also, I was going to suggest a RP, but I can't think who. Anyone you want really :) ' Constant Sunshine Would Make a Desert. [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com Rain Makes Things ''Grow]' 14:35, March 10, 2016 (UTC) ::That's fine, I just wondered if you were still interested :) Take as long as you want, I hope you and your wife have a good weekend :D As for Demi and Elle, I think they're an unlikely friendship...but Demi and anyone is really, so it's worth a try :P I'm about to post in The Leaky Cauldron, hope that's all right :) :: ' Constant Sunshine Would Make a Desert. [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com Rain Makes Things Grow]' 14:51, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Post-Boggart Idk if you noticed, and I forgot to mention, but Mal battled her Boggart on the extra practice page. We don't have to start it now-- we could do it tomorrow. But maybe a post-Boggart Mal/Melinda? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:42, March 10, 2016 (UTC) :lol, well have fun out of town :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:45, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Nope, it's date night. :P So.... this might be the last we see of each other til the start of next week. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:48, March 10, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks! Have a nice vacation :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:51, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Back from vacation? I checked and you said Monday or Tuesday. :P I'll be gone at work tomorrow, so I really hope you're back today, but if you aren't back by now, I'm guessing not. xD And then this is mostly just a message to say that I've missed you! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:42, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :Welcome back! I sort of figured you'd probably be catching up on work stuff... and I guess I was sort of half-right. :P The final's going well. We can participate if you want, but it is a bit strange, xD Maybe just Mal/Melinda? Like I said... I work from 9-2:30pm my time tomorrow, but the final goes for these last two weeks of school, so we have plenty of time. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:56, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Low Activity this week Hey, so one of my coworkers is going out of town for spring break, and since I'm still around, I'm picking up a lot of her shifts. So I have Friday off... but every other day I'm working 9am-2 or 2:30pm. So I won't be around as much this week til Friday. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:20, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Re:Birthday Sure. :) What would Ferlen do for her birthday? :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:29, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Re:Bubble Yeah, sure, since I'm having issues. :P I've never really gotten the hang of putting multiple bubbles under one template. I put it under the Template:Faith Bagman bubble. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:22, March 25, 2016 (UTC) :The colors are fine. I don't mind. I was going for something that resembled the water-- since that's where she lives. Something close to Faith's bubble (with the green) but that had a murkier feel. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:37, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Morning It ''is a workday, but the reason I'm up this early is I'm house sitting, and apparently the dogs had decided that I'd had enough sleep, and they were hungry now. :P And their noise made it difficult to remain sleeping until my alarm. :P I'm leaving in about half an hour. As for clearing Hogwarts, check with NAP. She's the one clearing out Hogwarts, and I wouldn't want you to get in the way of whatever system she's got going. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 12:58, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Re I normally have the most trouble with classes? Since, users use their archives differently and it's pretty time consuming. I just woke up, so I'm kinda out of it, and I'll figure out more later, but for now, that seems alright, I guess? Re:Memories Yeah, I looked through a few old archives myself. She definitely has. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 12:50, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :I'm available all morning, and most of the afternoon. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 12:54, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Another RP? Emily/Bradley? Hope/Ferlen/the girls? Ash/Charity? Elle/Faith? Do you even have time? :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:46, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Heading out I'll be back this afternoon, but Idk if you'll be around :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 13:31, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Gasoline halsey Would you be interested in an RP between Sofia and Arthur?(: ::Quality Quidditch Supplies maybe? Or Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes? :: Mal and Melinda I started an RP here. I'm not sure if you noticed. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:53, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Re:Kedric I thought about it, but I don't think Renee would assign any one Auror to the case-- watching someone 24/7 for a week? She'd rotate people. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:17, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Demi's Application Yeah, actually you're probably right xD I think I was too afraid of her appearing OP or unrealistic so I down-played everything, but I've changed it to reflect what you said, thanks :D While I'm here, do you maybe want to RP? I'm up for anything you are :D ' Constant Sunshine Would Make a Desert. [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com Rain Makes Things ''Grow]''' 14:19, March 31, 2016 (UTC) ::Awh, that's okay, don't worry about it :D I'm sure we'll get chance at some point. Hope you have fun at work :P *giggles* ::